How It Started
by Laydee-Star
Summary: This is the intro to Hopeless. Raye, one of Sere's friends like Darien. Allen, one of Darien's friends likes Sere. What happens when Dare tries to hook Sere and Allen up and falls for Sere, and vice versa?


**How It Started**… Intro to "Hopeless"  
**By**: Laydee-Star

**AN's:** Hello there fellow fanfic readers! I am back with the intro to "Hopeless." I do understand that it was quite confusing to the people that don't know me personally… which is like everyone… hehehe… well enjoy the story…

**Disclaimer:** (**_sigh_**)… I don't own anything that has to do with Sailor Moon… except the happenings in this story… yup yup yup… so you can't sue me! (_**Dances around the room**)_

**

* * *

-Serena's P.O.V-**

"Oh My Gosh! Serena, you have to see this totally cute guy! I think I really like him!" exclaimed Raye as she burst into my room while I was quietly enjoying an interesting book called 'A Wind in the Door'.

I looked at her and turned my gaze back down at my book and thought, 'Oh gosh… not this again'. This was just another normal day for Raye, a new crush each month or so. But I didn't understand why she would want a boyfriend at this age… for heaven sakes, we're only in grade 7!

But just out of sheer curiosity I asked, "Oh yeah? What's his name this time?"

At that statement she stuck her tongue out at me and said, "Darien Shields!" With a huge smile on her face she grabbed one of my many teddy bears off my bed and started hugging it so hard. Poor thing, I think its head was about to blow up.

Wait… did she say Darien Shields? I heard that name somewhere before… but where? I looked up from the book I was reading, and asked, "Who?"

She finally stopped squeezing the poor teddy to death and looked at me with glazed eyes as she described her new found crush, "Oh Sere, remember that quiet guy in our class last year? He has beautiful tan skin and dark blue eyes?"

"No…," I said as I looked up at the ceiling in my room, looking for my favorite glow-in-the-dark crescent moon sticker trying to remember how this guy looked. Then it suddenly hit me, "OHH YEAH! I remember him! He plays that big violin thing in the strings group, right?"

"Yeah, that's him! You know what? I'm going to tell I like him tomorrow!" Raye said in a final tone.

"Ok sure…whatever you want." I said as went back to my book. I swear this girl has had more crushes in her life than I have teddy bears, and that's A LOT!

She jumped onto my computer chair, and asked, "Are you signed in on MSN right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I add him on your account and talk to him for a little while… PLEASEEE?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah whatever… I'm probably going to end up deleting him anyways." I said, and went back to reading. Man, if she hadn't interrupted so much I would be on chapter 3! Oh well…

About two hours later, Raye finally left to go home. I was tired of reading so I sat in front of my computer and signed in again to check my emails.

**:ding ding:**  
Note to self, change the message sound later.

I clicked the box that appeared at the bottom right hand corner of the screen.

**_-Convo-_**

_Endy: hey sup?_

Sere: hi, nuttin much you?

Endy: nuttin… So you're a friend of Raye's?

_Sere: yeah, I'm Sere… and you are Darien right?_

_Endy: Cool, yeah… yo can I ask you something?_

_Sere: sure_

_Endy: Does Raye really like me?_

_Sere: yeah, I guess_

_Endy: Oh, ok_

_Sere: So…_

_Endy: so…_

_Sere: Do you like her?_

_Endy: not exactly, why?_

_Sere: Just wondering_

_Endy: ok_

_Sere: well I'll talk to you later ok?_

_Endy: no!_

_Sere: what:-s_

_Endy: I'm bored, don't leave… please?_

_Sere: I'll be back later, I have to go eat_

_Endy: Promise?_

_Sere: Promise… now bye_

_Endy: Bye! Come back soon!_

_**-End of convo-**_

'Wow, weird kid' I thought as I got up and went to the kitchen looking for food to eat. 'Poor Raye, I wonder what she's going to do when she finds out that he doesn't like her. I hope she doesn't get too hurt… after all, who really finds their true love in grade 7.'

After I ate I went back to my room and sat back down on the computer. No sooner had I signed in, 'Endy' popped up.

**:ding ding:  
**Ah, I keep forgetting to change that thing!

_Endy: well well well, that was quite fast!_

_Sere: lol yeah I guess_

_Endy: So so…_

_Sere: So… What is 'Endy'?_

_Endy: It's this guy in my dream, I don't know how he looks or anything, but this girl in my dream always calls me that. _

_Sere: Oh wow… interesting._

_Endy: yeah, you're full name is Serena Matthew right?_

_Sere: yup_

_Endy: you know, one of my friends like you?_

_Sere: whatever… stop lying, it's not good to lie_

_Endy: I swear! You know Allen? He's had a major crush on you since… I don't know when, but it was a long time!_

_Sere: (blush face) oh…_

_Endy: So… are you going to get with him?_

_Sere: I don't know, its weird, he barely knows me… and Eww! How could he like me, I'm so ugly!_

_Endy: Oh don't say that, you look alright, just talk to him for me ok? But DO NOT tell him I told you!_

_Sere: yeah, sure_

_Endy: I gotta go, my moms yelling at me now._

_Sere: Ok, I'll see you around, bye_

_Endy: yup, c you at school tomorrow, bye_

_**-End of Convo-**_

'EW, Darien's friend likes me? Oh wow… well… he's not really a bad guy. He's sweet I guess.' With that thought, I signed off and went to bed, hoping that this was some weird joke.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

AN's:** Well chapter number 1 is done… what what… and I typed it in about 3 hours… yes im proud of myself… hehehe… But it feels.. short... OH WELL! (**muahahaha**) Chapter two will be up soon time… till then.. please review..it really helps- believe it or not! 

**_-->Laydee Star --_**


End file.
